Acceptance
by SaphireBlueEyes
Summary: Jasper feels that Charlie is worried, even scared, for Alice when she is with him. That Jasper is too old and dangerous for someone so tiny and innocent. What can he do to change Charlie's mind?


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own twilight, I only use the characters :)**

**A/N:**

**Ok, guys, This is my first ever fanfiction I have put on this site, so if you could review with your thoughts that would be super amazing and I might think about uploading some of my other stories :)**

**Thanks,**

**Julia**

* * *

**Acceptance**

**Jasper POV:**

"Charlie, I'm so glad you could make it. Come in, come in," Alice smiled warmly at the sight of Charlie standing at the Cullen's front door, looking weary in the miserable Washington weather.

Earlier in the week Bella had invited Charlie over for dinner and to see Nessie. Bella was doubtful that he would actually show up but still he continued to impress us with his ability to stick to the 'need to know' status of Bella's changes and Renesmee's birth.

Alice made her way over to the living room, where everyone was seated, with Charlie following behind her.

As she walked nearer to me I extended my arms, wanting to hold her close.

She walked briskly over, excited, and planted herself sideways in my lap, with her legs draped over one of the arms.

She laid her hands against my chest and played with the buttons on my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my chest more.

She snuggled deeper into my lap and smiled appreciatively at me.

I kissed her forehead and she move her hand up to play with the wispy bits of hair at the bottom of my head.

I playfully pecked her face and she giggled and shrugged away.

I continued to chase her and planted small kisses anywhere I could reach before I gave her a kiss on the lips.

Pressing my cheek to the top of her head, I whispered, "I love you."

She look up at me and smiled, "I love you, too," she sent a wave of love towards me as emphasis.

I felt it then. Fear.

Everyone was talking or otherwise occupied and hadn't seen Alice and mine's exchange.

Everyone but Charlie.

The fear was emanating from Charlie.

He was scared for Alice because of her relationship with me.

The rush of emotions I felt was excoriatingly painful. I was used to other vampires being scared of me because of the battle scars I carried from my past in the southern wars.

But, to have someone – a human – fear for my Alice, simply because I held an intimidating presence and am forever glaring at something, was simply helping along my quiet spiral into a self-induced depression.

Alice stood suddenly and I heard Charlies old neck crack slightly as he focused his eyes on Alice… watching to see if her sudden movement was caused by fear of me.

"Jasper and I are going for a walk," she announced to our family and I felt Charlies fear spike as he worried about her being alone with me.

Was it true? Was I really that unworthy of Alice? My beautiful, angelic Alice?

By the way Charlie was looking at me… yes, yes I was.

Stepping out of the living room and onto the front veranda we descended the stairs and slowly walked into the forest, the sun near setting but still obscured by clouds gave off enough light that any human could see by.

I tried to focus on where we were headed, but the questions swirling through my head made it impossible to concentrate.

Was I that unworthy of her? Did I really look that threatening that someone would be afraid for Alice? Was she that beautiful and perfect that I was nothing more than a monster to be with her? Did Charlie really believe that I was a danger to my sweet, kind Alice?

I winced and clutched my head, closing my eyes to, hopefully, hold the cold emotions out.

"Jasper." Alice reached for my hands and drew them away from my head, replacing them with hers.

She lightly massaged it using just the right pressure to soothe it.

I sighed blissfully, melting at her touch and my head stopped feeling like it was being pounded with a hammer.

Sitting us down at the base of a tree, she crawled into my lap.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

I began to quiver as I remembered the fear emanating from Charlie. Alice turned so she was straddling me and drew me into her embrace.

"Shhh, everything will be fine, Jazz," she whispered in my ear.

"Charlie fears for you," I murmured against her neck.

She pulled back so she could see my face. "What?" she said, confused.

"Charlie," I explain, "He is scared for you, scared because of me. I wish… I wish I knew what I could do. How I could look worthy of you."

"Worthy of me? Oh Jazz," She smiled gently at me, "You are worthy."

"No Alice, I'm not. Even Charlie can see that," I exclaimed, hanging my head and covering my face with my hands.

She wrapped her arms around me and ran her hand up and down my spine, soft and kind. It warmed me to my frozen bones.

I relaxed slightly, but then she moved to pry my hands away from my face and I shrank away, wanting to be left to wallow in my self-pity. Still she succeeded in moving my hands and making me look at her.

She stared at me incredulously, "Jasper. You are worthy. So stop saying you aren't because if you aren't worthy of me then I am definitely no worthy of you."

I started to object, but she simply covered my mouth with her hand and smiled.

"I love _You,_ Jasper Nathan Whitlock. And no silly humans fear for me is going to change that."

"How did you?..." I trailed off wondering how she had known that Charlies fear for her had been the reason for my questioning my worthiness.

She slid her hand from my neck down my chest and gently gripping the cloth, pulled me closer.

"I see everything," she said, smiling at me.

Our lips met. Soft yet firm, moving slowly and softly, full of meaning, savouring every moment.

"Do you agree with me now, Jazz? Do you believe me when I say you are worthy?" she questions me.

Staring into her eyes I take a deep breath and sigh, "I suppose so," I smile.

She smiles back at me, giggles and kisses me again.

We stand and I smile cheekily at her. Finally feeling some good emotions has put me on a high.

I lean in quickly and kiss her cheek, "Catch me if you can," I whisper in her ear and then dart off back towards the house.

Speeding through the underbrush I looked back only to see Alice right behind me.

As I approach the house I slow to a more human pace but still evade Alice.

"Jasper! I'm coming to get you!" she squeals happily, enjoying the wonderful mood I'm projecting as much as I am.

After running around the yard with Alice still close on my tail, I stop so she can catch me.

She tackles me to the ground giggling, crawls up over my legs and straddles my waist as she tickles my sides.

I squirm and laugh, my bass tone echoing across the yard accompanying with her chime like giggles.

She leans in and kisses my mouth and is momentarily distracted when I kiss her back hungrily, allowing me to flip us so I am now up top of her.

"Payback!" I smile at her and start tickling her with reckless abandon.

She squeals, and I feel that someone is worried but being this close to Alice and her happiness allows me to push it completely from my mind.

She tries to push my hands away but I catch her hands effortlessly and hold them above her head with one of my own.

I leans in and kiss her mouth, then move to her neck.

Alice squirms, lust mixing in with her happiness quickly, and tries to break free of my grip.

I sit up and stare down at her and she smiles seductively at me.

I lean back in and kiss her but as I go to pull away again she lifts her legs and wraps them around my waist, effectively pulling me closer.

I let go of her hands and tangle them in her hair, still kissing her. Her arms wrap around my neck, keeping me close.

We kiss for long moments, until finally I disentangle myself from the hold of her legs and sit back.

She sits up with me and move her hands from my neck to my chest.

I pulled her hand from my chest and marvelled at it.

How was it possible for someone to be so perfect?

And why on earth would they want to be with someone like me? Someone whose body was imperfect, riddled with horrific scar to match an equally horrific past?

Comparing our hands I found my answer.

How could two things that fit together so completely, like to pieces of a puzzle, not belong together?

I stood up and smiled down at her, still holding her hand, and pulled her up so I could wrap her in my embrace.

When we finally broke apart, we made our way back into the house.

As soon as I walked in I noticed a change in the emotional climate.

There was no more fear.

Charlie had been watching us in the yard through the glass wall that separated the lounge from the outside world.

And seeing the absolute adoration I had for my little pixie, my Alice, he was no longer afraid for her. He instead felt pride. Pride, that Alice had found someone who loved her unconditionally.

The acceptance was startling, how someone could change their opinion of me in such a short time was astounding.

For even though I still think I am unworthy of her presence, I love her and if my believing that I am worthy of her love makes her happy, then that is what I will endeavour to believe.


End file.
